Light and Dark
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: AU. Goku, a 21yr old fighter and student who live's in The White City, Vegeta a 19yr gunman and student who live's in The Black City. They are not soposed to know eachother, they where not meant to meet! But fate led them to echother! Chap 4 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Title: ..... don't know yet, please help...

Disclaimer: (raise's right hand) I ozumas girl, do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's... uh... stuff... well everything that is, ecept all of my Vegeta dollsSummery:A/U. Goku, a 21yr old fighter and student who live's in The White City, Vegeta a 19yr gunman and student who live's in The Black City. They are not soposed to know eachother, they where not meant to meet! But fate led them to echother and a forbided love spark's, riddled with danger, sex and other things... lol This story is a A/U and has some sex scene's between to men and a bit of swearing. So if these thing's make's you squirm then move along and don't waste mine or you're time by reading it. Thankyou OH and R&R!!Chapter 1:Goku sighed.  
  
It had been a long day. But he was glad to be home.   
  
He was spending dinner with his parent's. He always enjoyed his mother's home cooked meal's. In his opinion they where the best around.  
  
Their house was in a very rich and very old neighbourhood . It was the first ever built. So the house was quite large, one thing you have to know about The White City is that everything is white. And Goku assumed everything in The Black City was black.  
  
The building's where white, the furniture was white, and the only other color's where pastel's. Even everyone's cloth's where white.  
  
Goku normally wore a white singlet, white trouser's, when it was cold, a yes you guessed it, a white coat and white boot's.  
  
He really stood out, because he had black hair that sprang out in all direstion's and black eyes. Not a lot of people had black hair. And very rarly brown. EVERYONE had blonde or red hair. And very few people had black eyes as well, they where all blue.  
  
But living in The White City, people where forgiving, knowing that he or his family couldn't help the way they looked.   
  
So he was free to live a normal and happy life in this blessed place.  
  
Goku loved it hear, everyday was bright and sunny, the weather alway's perfect. Everyone he met greeted him with a smile and a cheerfull 'hello!'. Nothing out of the ordenary ever happened there. And that was the only thing he hated.  
  
NOTHING happened in The White City that was the least bit exiting. Everything was the same.  
  
That was why he had always stared at the great wall, and wondered what lay beond.  
  
Every since he was a boy, he had always been fascinated with The Black City. Whenever he would stare at The Wall, there would alway's be large dark cloud's haning over the city. At night, you where able to see lightning flashing through those fat storm cloud's. But since an early age his parent's and other adult's would tell him scary stories of what was behinde those walls. Stories of monster's and whitch's.   
  
As he got older, the stories changed, turning into lecture's about how dangerous the place was. That the people who lived there where evil and the air reeked with alcohol and despare.   
  
But he never really listened to them, I mean that un known land that just lay a few feet from his own home (The city, not his house) was far to intriguing to be ignored.  
  
He heard stories from his friend's that, the only people who went beyond that endless wall of stone either never came back, or if they did, had changed, and for the worse.  
  
Either coming out dressed in black and picking fight's with anyone they met or they came out gibbering noncence, completely insane.  
  
Goku shook off those lies with a roll of his eyes and laugh. He didn't believe in all that.  
  
All he knew was that The Black City was a place of danger and darkness.  
  
And that made him take the long way to Uni, just so he could drive past The Wall. See it with his own eye's hear the sound's of thunder, gunshot's and sometime's, if you got right up to it and pressed you're ear to the stone, you could hear voice's.  
  
Voice's of the people of The Black City. As they lived out their day. Doing who know's what.  
  
Dinner was over and the Son family had resided into the Lounge Room to talk.  
  
Goku was sitting in his favorite chair, his older brother Raditz who was 28 was seated beside him on the couch, his little sister Sky (13), was sitting in his lap and his mother and father where both relaxing in their recliner lounge that they had owned for as long as Goku can remember.  
  
They where talking about Sky's up and coming cheerleader try-out's. The girl had been wanting to join for year's, but she had been to young.  
  
Now that she was 13 how ever, she was finally old enough to try her luck.  
  
Sky was a very pretty girl, she had long silky black hair that went down to her behinde, large ebony eyes that could get her anything she wanted form her father or brother's, china doll skin and a slender figure. Still childish but she was growing and it was starting to show.  
  
She loved Goku more then anything, and was alway's hanging out with him.   
  
As the conversation came to a close and everyone sat in a comfortable silence. Goku desided to let the bomb drop and tell his brother and sister what was on his mind.  
  
Standing up and motioning raditz and Sky to follow, Goku walked out of the living room and up stair's to his old bedroom.  
  
Once inside, he closed the door behinde them and stroled over to the window. Staring at The Wall that was visable, from any where in the city. Sighing he turned back to face his sibling's and took a deep breath.  
  
"Guy's" He began "As you might know, I am on a study brake from school, and have been wondering what to do, to pass the time,"   
  
They nodded.  
  
"Well, ever since we where little there is one place I have always wanted to go, and am planing to go there tonight,"   
  
Raditz and Sky looked at eachother. Both had a hunch of what their brother was going to say.  
  
Goku, glanced back out the window.  
  
"Tonight," He said, "I'm going to The Black City,"

Well, there you go, what do you guys think, should I continue or should I dump it? You tell me if you like this one, Vegeta will appear in the next chapter. So review and tell me what you think?  
  
By the way, I'm sorry the spelling is so silly... lol, no spell check and I can't spell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! as you all know... --;  
  
Ozumas girl 


	2. AN I'm sorry

Title: Black and White World  
  
Disclaimer: (raises right hand) I ozumas girl, do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's... uh... stuff... well everything that is, except all of my Vegeta dolls   
  
Summery:A/U. Goku, a 21yr old fighter and student who lives in The White City, Vegeta a 19yr gunman and student who lives in The Black City. They are not so posed to know each other, they where not meant to meet! But fate led them to each other and a forbidden love spark's, riddled with danger, sex and other things... lol This story is a A/U and has some sex scene's between to men and a bit of swearing. So if these thing's makes you squirm then move along and don't waste mine or you're time by reading it. Thank you OH and R&R!!   
  
AN: Well I see some of you like it and that's all that matter's!!!!!!!!! I love you guys!!!!!! lol, anyway, yes I have a title, I got the main idea from Kokoro Okami who is always the one to give me wonderful idea's for title's. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Alright... now, I just got a review saying if I'm racist because of using the color's White and Black, I can tell you now that I'm not!?! And never have been, the Cities of Black and White are, like Light and Dark, in fantasy stories, White is used for the good guys when the color Black is normally used for the bad guys.  
  
I'm not using it to say Black or White ppl are bad, as if!!! I'm just using the age old color's for good and evil.  
  
Take The Lord of the Rings, Sarmon is dressed in black because he's the bad guy, where as Gandalf is dress in white.

I hope that you understand, I'm not trying to offened anyone, I never meant to, the thought that I might be never crossed my mind. I'm sorry I offened you, and I hope you can forgive me. If you would like to talk about it further, you can send me an email or something, if you like. -

I just thought saying sorry right away was important

The next chapter will be up soon.

PS: To that person who sent the review, I'm very sorry and if you have any sujestion's as to make this story better, then I'm alway's happy to hear from you -


	3. The Black City and the Meeting

Title: Light and Dark  
  
Disclaimer: (raise's right hand) I ozumas girl, do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's... uh... stuff... well everything that is, ecept all of my Vegeta dolls   
  
Summery:A/U. Goku, a 21yr old fighter and student who live's in The White City, Vegeta a 19yr gunman and student who live's in The Black City. They are not soposed to know eachother, they where not meant to meet! But fate led them to echother and a forbidden love spark's, riddled with danger, sex and other things... lol This story is a A/U and has some sex scene's between two men and a bit of swearing. So if these thing's make you squirm then move along and don't waste mine or you're time by reading it. Thankyou OH and R&R!!   
  
Author's Note: Well, I see that some of you like this story, and that is wonderful!?!?!?!?! Even if only ONE of you, loved this story, I would keep writing it just for that person Now anyway, yes I now have a title!!!! o/o/o/ I got the main idea from Kokoro Okami, who is always the one to give me wondeful idea's for title's. THANKYOU!!!!   
  
Chapter 3: The Black City and the meeting  
  
Raditz and Sky both gasped.  
  
"Kakarotto, you can't possibly be thinking of doing that!?" Raditz whispered furiously.  
  
Goku looked at his older brother, meeting his gaze.  
  
"Yes I am, and if you want to come too, well, I'd like some company,"  
  
Raditz rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, I knew this day would come, you've always been interested in the place, OK I'll come,"  
  
Goku smiled,  
  
"I thought you might, thanks Raditz," The taller man shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm only doing it becuase I don't want you going in there alone little brother,"  
  
Goku smirked.  
  
"Well, for whatever the reason, thanks," He turned to Sky,  
  
"Sky, I want you to stay hear OK, and make sure mum and dad don't come around to my place, until I call you and tell you we've made it back,"   
  
The pree teen looked nervous, but, like her brother's she too was always looking for something other then the same old thing to do.  
  
She smiled,  
  
"OK, you boys be careful, that place is dangerous," They nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we've all heard the stories," Laughed Raditz.  
  
Goku gave his sister a hug.  
  
"Don't worry, we know how to fight, we'll be fine," Sky smiled.  
  
"Well, good luck, and try not to talk to anyone,"  
  
11:30pm  
  
Goku and Raditz had agreed to meet at The Wall at 11:30, naturally Goku was there first, he was standing just beside the large stone wall, staring at it.  
  
He was bouncing with excitement, he was going to The Dark City! The forbidden place.  
  
"I wonder what they ware over there?" He mumbled to himself. Looking at his white coat, pants and boots. He had looked everywhere for anything darker then white or pastel blue. But no, no one in this city sold thing's that weren't part of the dress code.  
  
He could hear the ever presant storm that hung over The Black City and muffled voice's that driffted threw the stone.   
  
He shivered. It sounded creepy, but, he wasn't about to let some sound's scare him off. This was what he'd always wanted to do, ever since he was old enough to write.  
  
He looked at his watch.  
  
11:43  
  
Raditz was late, as always.  
  
He grumbled something under his breath crossing his arms and glaring at a brick.  
  
Jumping slightly, Goku turned around as his brother's car to came to a silent stop just behind him.   
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
Stepping out of the white ( ) convertible, the long haired man smirked at his little brother, strolling over to where he was standing.  
  
"Hay," He whispered. Goku smiled, then looked back at The Wall.  
  
"So, do you know how we are going to get threw?" He asked. Raditz fell over anime style.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW!?!" Goku smiled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
"Nope,"  
  
Raditz rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, there has to be a door around hear somewhere?"  
  
Goku scratched his head.  
  
"I'm not sure, the door could be anywhere on The Wall, and this thing stretches on for like ever!"   
  
The taller man sighed. Shining his torch onto differant place's on The Wall, trying in vain to see andthing that resembled like a gate or a door.  
  
They walked up and down The Wall for an hour before they came across a steel door.  
  
Goku almost squealed he was so happy. Raditz yanked on the handle, and to his complete surprise it swung open.  
  
He looked back at his little brother, who raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I guess they think, no one is gaim enough to go in there?" He said, and without another word, strolled right past Raditz and through the door way.  
  
(AN: I was going to end it hear, but.... nah!!! That would be no fun!!!)  
  
Cold and darkness met Goku as he emerged out the other side of the small passage-way that led too and from both cities.  
  
He shivered and pulled his cloak tighter around him.  
  
It was freezing here!.  
  
Looking up at the sky, the dark haired man saw with not much surprise that the moon was completely hidden by the jet black storm cloud's that rumbled over head.  
  
Lighting lit up the street he was standing in for a few second's, then everything fadded back into darkness.  
  
Raditz stumbled out of the small opening in The Wall and cursed silently to himself. Then looked at his brother, who was shaking.  
  
He frowned.  
  
Was Kakarotto scared? Then he realised that it was damn cold over here!?  
  
"Kakarotto, so, what do we do now?" He whispered.  
  
The younger one turned around, shrugging.  
  
"I don't know? Walk around?"   
  
Raditz rolled his eyes. Why did he even ask?  
  
Goku started walking, very slowly and tried to keep quiet.  
  
Thankfully, no one seemed to be around, so they where sure they wouldn't "bump" into any local's anytime soon.  
  
From what Goku could see, all of the surounding building's where either run down or looked haunted. He could hear Raditz behind him, muttering something under his breath.  
  
Both of them kept tripping over thing's carlessly left on in the middle of the foot path.  
  
"Haven't these people ever heard of rubbish bins!?!" Growled Radtiz, as he tried to regain his balance after slipping on an old coke can.  
  
"Most people here don't care for the enviroment," Said a husky yet quiet voice from somewhere above them.  
  
Goku froze as that "someone" appeared out of no where and stood in front of them, under a street light.  
  
The dim glow from the over sized lamp was bright enough for Goku to see the stranger.  
  
He was beautiful.  
  
Midnight black hair swept up into a flame, but also fell over his slender pale face in a spiky fringe (AN: I love the fringe ) Dark ebony eyes glared at them from under the bangs.  
  
The small mans body was nicely tonned, but slender and looked rather delecet.  
  
He was waring a small pair of black leather short's, that just went past his crothch. A black top that was visable under a long Black coat.  
  
He had a black strip around his slender neck and large chunky boot's the went up to his knee's.  
  
Goku gulped as he saw two gun's strapped to the boy's milky thighs.  
  
The small stranger tilted his head.  
  
"Who are yo...!?" He stopped mid sentence as he saw what they where waring. No. Not "what" they where waring, but rather, the color.  
  
White.  
  
These two where from The White City!?  
  
But... what where they doing here?  
  
Ozumas Girl's finall thought: WELL!!! How did you like that? It was a little short... sorry and not much happened ' BUT, It'll get better!?! I sware!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!! Review please and tell me what you think!!!! NO FLAME'S!!!!!!! I can't stress this enough!?! You don't like the story, DON'T READ IT!!!  
  
Ok, now any idea's are very welcome   
  
Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh and, if you're wondering why it's up again... well... ah... the review's... lol, I forgot there where more way's of spelling here or hear... lol, I hope it's ok now, if not... well... ah... who care's.... 


	4. Charmed

Title: Light and Dark  
  
Disclaimer: (raises right hand) I ozumas girl, do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's... uh... stuff... well everything that is, except all of my Vegeta dolls  
  
Summery:A/U. Goku, a 21yr old fighter and student who lives in The White City, Vegeta a 19yr gunman and student who lives in The Black City. They are not supposed to know each other, they where not meant to meet! But fate led them to each other and a forbidden love spark's, riddled with danger, sex and other things... lol This story is an A/U and has some sex scene's between two men and a bit of swearing. So if these thing's make you squirm then move along and don't waste mine or you're time by reading it. Thank you OH and R&R!!  
  
Author's Note: Well, hears another chapter!!! I'm sorry I took SO long... I have heap's of stories up hear ya know... well!!! Like I care!!! I love writing!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Charmed  
  
Goku watched as the stranger ran his dark eyes over his body.  
  
"You two are from The White City," He growled, taking out one of his many guns and pointing it in their direction "Tell me, why are you hear?"  
  
Raditz had seemingly lost his voice and stayed behind his little brother.  
  
Goku took a deep breath and stepped forward.  
  
"Um, my name is Goku Son and, true I am from the white city, you see it's always been a dream of mine to go to the Black City, my brother Raditz," Pointed to the long haired man behind him "And I don't mean you any harm we uh..." He trailed off, waiting for the other boy to say something.  
  
The dark beauty tilted his head to one side. Obviously debating on whether or not he could trust them.  
  
On one hand, they were the stupid goody goody wimp's from the White City, a place he had been told by his father to stay away from, saying that people like themselves were not welcome there.  
  
But on the other hand, the two men didn't seem like they where there to fight him and besides, the boy thought with a smirk, that smaller one was cute.  
  
So, putting his gun back in it's holder, the slender fighter rested his hand's on his hips.  
  
"So, you're not hear to hurt me huh! Well, that's alright, it's not like you two could do any damage anyway," He stated with a flick of his wrist.  
  
"My name is Vegeta Ouji,"  
  
Goku smiled brightly.  
  
"Hello Vegeta, nice to meet you!" He said, extending his hand. The other boy eyed it , raising his ebony pools to to stare at Goku.  
  
"Charmed," He drawled, grasping the other boys hand.  
  
Raditz watched as his little brother and this guy from the Black City shook hands.  
  
He didn't know how his younger sibling could just make friends like that! (AN: :Click's finger's:) He guessed it was a kind of gift?  
  
After a few more seconds of hand shaking, Vegeta snatched his hand back and rested it on his slender hip.  
  
"So, I still don't understand why you are here? You know this is no place for some soft hearted boys from the White City?"  
  
Goku frowned, was he making fun of them?  
  
"We can take care of ourselves,"  
  
Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Sure you can," He looked over his shoulder then back at Goku.  
  
"So! You want me to show you around?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
The taller boy nodded.  
  
"Oh yes please!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, man his father was right! These guys were wired! He had never met anyone that was so... so, polite!  
  
"Alright then, follow me,"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Another chapter done!!! Sorry it was SO short!!!!!!! But I am super busy with study and family affair's... so yeah... I hope this is okay!!!!! In the next chapter we will be taken on a tour of the Black City by Vegeta!!!! YAY!!!!  
  
Review please and tell me what you think? NO flame's... if you don't like this story... don't read it...  
  
BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Do You Know How To Use That?

**Title: Light and Dark**

**Disclaimer: (raises right hand) I ozumas girl, do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's... uh... stuff... well everything that is, except all of my Vegeta dolls **

**Summery:A/U. Goku, a 21yr old fighter and student who lives in The White City, Vegeta a 19yr gunman and student who lives in The Black City. They are not supposed to know each other, they where not meant to meet! But fate led them to each other and a forbidden love spark's, riddled with danger, sex and other things... lol This story is an A/U and has some sex scene's between two men and a bit of swearing. So if these thing's make you squirm then move along and don't waste mine or you're time by reading it. Thank you OH and RR! **

**Authoress' Note: I have the WORST writer's block... I mean I can't think of anything! NOTHING! So forgive the short chapter and it's way over-due arrival. But of course... writer's block is a lame excuse... but it's all I have :)**

Chapter 4: Do you know how to use that?

Goku trotted along beside Vegeta, Raditz lagging behind as the three boys wandered around the dark alleyways of The Dark City.

Glancing at the pretty boy to his right, Goku felt the heat rise to his cheek's. When ever he looked at the stranger his face never failed to turn a bright red. Vegeta clothes where REALLY revealing! The innocent White City boy didn't know what to think. He had never in his entire life seen anything that... tight. It clung to the smaller boys slim body like a second skin. Not that Goku was complaining. He found that he enjoyed looking at the other boy, found that he enjoyed it very much.

Vegeta on the other hand thought the taller boy was some what strange. In the head though, not the face or the body. Vegeta's dark ebony eyes ran briefly over "Goku's" buff build.

_Oh yes_, he thought, grinning. _Defiantly not the body._

There where two reasons Vegeta thought Goku was a bit off. And they where:

**1) **Ever since he met the other guy, Goku had **never** stopped smiling (And true, he had only known the taller boy for about an hour, but that was beside the point) and Vegeta, having grown up in the Dark City, thought this a little odd.

**2)** He kept _looking_ at Vegeta strangely. Like the mere sight of the boy intrigued him to no end. It was starting to piss him off.

Turning on his heel, the leather clad young-en pierced Goku with a dark narrowed eyes.

"Hey, if you still want me to show you around can you **please** stop looking at me! If you **don't** I'll rip out you're eyes!" He growled. Crossing his arms.

Goku seemed to shrink, even though Vegeta was almost half his size, the other boy still portrayed a very intimidating air.

"Oh, um... sorry, it's just that I've never seen someone who lives on this side of the wall before," He said quietly, shuffling his feet.

Vegeta's anger suddenly slipped away from him. Which was a strange because he was almost always angry. In fact it wasn't hard to _make_ him angry. Although that wasn't important. What was important was that whenever that dunder head smiled, Vegeta felt an odd flip flopping sensation in his stomach. Maybe he had eaten something that morning or perhaps... no! That wasn't possible. Vegeta had only met "Goku" an hour ago. Sure the guy was good looking but that wasn't enough to make Vegeta feel as if he and the taller boy where the only ones in the street.

"Are you alright?" Came the soft voice of Goku.

Vegeta huffed.

"Yes I'm fine, and... I'm _sorry_ for snapping at you," He grumbled.

Now this apology probably wouldn't seem sincere to you're average person, but Goku was such a happy go lucky boy he took the muttered words to heart and had to restrain himself from hugging Vegeta in thanks. Instead he settled for,

"Oh that's ok," And a smile.

Vegeta, not realizing what he was doing, smiled back. It was the first real smile Vegeta had let spread across his pretty face in a while and it was strange that this boy was the cause of his sudden burst of happiness. Goku looked down at Vegeta with warm, wide eyes. Vegeta staring right back.

"Hey can you use that?" And as quickly as it had come, the moment was gone, shot down in flames as Raditz suddenly appeared out of no where, pointing to one of the large hand guns sitting on Vegeta's belt.

Vegeta looked up at Raditz and nodded.

"Yes," He said curtly.

Goku, pissed off that his brother had interrupted his moment with the pretty stranger, watched as Vegeta pulled the gun out of it's holster.

"I could shoot you right between the eyes in the dark, from 30 meter's away," The smallest of the three said, pointing the gun at Raditz lazily.

Goku squeaked and ran in front of his brother.

"You're not going to shoot him are you?" He said, staring wide eyed at the gun.

Vegeta resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I'm not going to shoot anyone, keep you're knickers on," He grunted, pointing the gun in stead at a poster of some model, nailed to a wall at the far side of the street. He took aim briefly and fired. A loud sharp _BANG_ rang out into the dusty, cold air. Goku and Raditz had covered their ears and closed their eyes.

Vegeta stuck the gun back into his belt and walked to wards the wall, dragging Goku and Raditz with him. To the two new comer's amazement there was a cleanly cut bullet hole in the dead center of her face. Right between her eyes.

Raditz and Goku started silently at Vegeta as the pretty boy stuck his pinky into the hole and smiled smugly to himself.

**Well... it was short and... short... I am SO sorry... SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for the wait... I've been starting so many other fics I have forgotten where I am going with my older ones... SORRY! I hope you liked it... well review and tell me what you think. If you want to flame... don't, I don't give a shit if you hate slash, piss off and go somewhere else.**

**kiss kiss**

**ozumas girl**


End file.
